Vehicles
Black Gold Online features a unique system of personal war carriers that allows players to roam the vast world of Montel swiftly, and armed to the teeth. Explore the far corners of the world by land and air, sweep through mobs of NPC monsters, and go toe-to-toe with your nemeses atop your armored ride. Combat In Black Gold Online, players are able to create and customize personal combat carriers for use throughout the world. Each of the two major alignments has their own type of rides. *Heroes from Kingdom of Isenhorst can manufacture Battle Vehicles – mechanized walkers, rollers, and flyers, each equipped with unique firepower and weaponry. *Champions of the Erlandir Union breed and train War Beasts – mythical creatures of powerful physical and magical potential, ranging from fast-footed attack beasts to high flying dragons. Battle Vehicles and War Beasts can be used in Battlefields, during Energy Well battles, and in the open world. In a world with dangers around every corner and enemies growing bolder with each passing day, personal carriers can offer strength on the perilous road. When the enemy comes ready to fight, it’s best not to find oneself stranded on foot. Creating Players will need to acquire certain resources in order to build their mechanized vehicles or breed their enchanted beasts. These materials can be acquired by various means throughout the game. ;Tickets Players will need to acquire Vehicle Tickets through Adventures, Quests, and other game features. Right clicking a Vehicle Ticket in your inventory will redeem it for vehicle points in your construction or evolving menu. Vehicle Points are needed to build, repair, and refuel your ride. ;Badges Badges are the basic units for building and breeding personal carriers. Each class of vehicle and beast has their own requirements for creating and upgrading. Acquire badges through quests, open world looting, and for purchase with Valor points. Higher level Battle Vehicles and War Beasts may also require Black Gold to build. This resource may be hard to come by, so make your choices carefully. Each ride can be upgraded or evolved in the Vehicle Customization interface, following different development paths with unique abilities and qualities. Each distinct branch requires the study of special documents, available for purchase at the Valor Quartermaster. Maintenance These vehicles and beasts can come in handy, but they don’t come without a cost. Players must take care of their personal carriers, as they suffer from lasting damage and fuel/fatigue limitations.　A carrier that runs out of fuel in the heat of a fight is vulnerable for destruction, and destroyed carriers require a cool-down period before again being available. Wreck your carrier too many times and it will be lost – forever. Types Each Alignment has 8 basic types of carriers, fitting in to 5 specific classes. These basic models can be upgraded over time, forming over 100 different carriers with unique combinations of armor, speed, and firepower. The 5 classes of carriers are: Raid, Assault, Siege, Aerial, and Anti-air. Media Aggressor5.jpg|Aggressor Battlegear 1.jpg Battlegear 3.jpg Battlegear 4.jpg Battlegear 6.jpg Battlegear 7.jpg Incenerator5.jpg|Incinerator Mount 1.jpg Mount 2.jpg Mount 3.jpg Mount 4.jpg Mount 5.jpg Category:Black Gold Online